mrbogusfandomcom-20200215-history
Totally Bogus Video
First Act It is nighttime in town, just as Mr. Anybody is driving through town for the night. At the same time, inside the glove compartment of the car, Bogus is sleeping in a baseball mitt while listening to some music on the radio (not to mention dreaming about food at the same time too), when he wakes up then jumps out of the glove compartment, just as the car is stopped at a drive-thru restaurant. By that time, Bogus jumps out of the car and lands into a trash can, where he meets up with a living fish skeleton, before jumping out from the trash can, just as Mr. Anybody pulls away from the restaurant. Even in spite of being left behind, Bogus decides to hitchhike home, by hitching a ride on a nearby bus. Unfortunately, the bus pulls away before Bogus could even reach it, causing him to start spinning uncontrollably until he falls through the door slot of a nearby video store. Inside the video store, Bogus looks around and sees all of the various movies that are on display. The first one he sees is a Terminator-esque film. When Bogus tries imitating the moves, the character on the poster, clearly offended, has a character from a poster of a soccer film kick the ball, which hits Bogus, sending him flying until he gets swallowed up by a video cassette, and transported into the world of film. Bogus finds himself as a Terminator-esque Badass Biker hero, riding a motorcycle. Bogus then has to protect a family of mice from being menaced by Ratty and his ferocious rottweiler henchman. Before Ratty and the rottweiler can close in even further on the mice, Bogus rides in right across the rottweiler's back, costing him some of the fur on his back. Bogus then lets the mice know that they're safe now that he's come to their rescue. However, Ratty and the rottweiler close in on them once again, but Bogus is able to drive away then hiding under one of three garbage can lids that are lying on the ground. When Ratty and the rottweiler show up again, they look under each of the three garbage can lids, but can't seem to find Bogus, not realizing that he is hiding under each of them. Ratty and the rottweiler are about close to finding Bogus, when Brattus shows up from a nearby mirror and catches Ratty and the rottweiler off guard by squirting them with a nearby bottle of glue. With the two villains kept at bay, Bogus comes out from under the lid that he was hiding under and thanks Brattus for the assistance. While Ratty and the rottweiler are trying to free themselves from the glue trap, Bogus takes out a can of red paint and throws at the two villains, covering them up with red paint. For the final dash of flavor, Brattus then pushes a nearby tricycle, sending it into Ratty and the rottweiler as they get wheeled off far in the distance. With the villains taken care of, Bogus and Brattus get on the motorcycle and go off on their way again, as the mice bid farewell to them. Second Act Back inside the video store, Bogus is now riding on the video cart until he jumps off the cart and into a movie poster with a picture of a ballerina. Bogus starts doing a little bit of ballet too, until he gets kicked by the ballerina out of the poster and onto a nearby shelf. After coming to his senses, Bogus this times jumps into a poster for a Gone with the Wind-esque film, taking on the role of Rhett Butler. However, the horse that he is sitting atop of bucks him off and into a poster for a pirate movie. On the pirate ship, Bogus suddenly finds himself confronted by a pair of ruthless pirates, prompting Bogus to swing off and into a poster for a Casablanca-esque movie. Inside the cafe, Bogus has assumed the Humphrey Bogart role while Molie is in the role of the nervous piano player. Molie continues playing the piano, until the sound of Ratty at the door causes him to become afraid. The door then bursts open, revealing Ratty dressed as a military soldier, with some Dirt Dudes serving as his minions. Molie hides under the piano bench when Ratty confronts him, demanding to know where Bogus is, but Molie claims that he doesn't know anything. At the same time, Bogus comes out from hiding in the piano, but when Ratty tries to get at him, Bogus goes back in the piano again, causing the top of the piano to slam down hard right on Ratty's hands (Ouch). When Bogus comes out from the piano again, Ratty then has the Dirt Dudes try to stop him. The Dirt Dudes confront Bogus on a nearby table, but when Bogus is armed with only a feather duster, one of the Dirt Dudes swipes it away, in a "give-me-that" sort of manner, then tears it apart. The chase continues until Bogus slides across the bar counter, and right in front of some bowls of punch. When the Dirt Dudes come back again, Bogus is able to make quick work of them by throwing the punch at them. Ratty then sends more Dirt Dudes against Bogus, but while Ratty is looking behind a picture frame, Bogus sends a rocket at Ratty, but the rocket then stops just inches in front of Ratty's face, before the tip opens up and snaps a mousetrap right on Ratty's nose. Bogus then uses a fan to blow back the Dirt Dudes, then uses the fan to shake a coconut tree, causing the coconuts to fall off and hit Ratty on the head while he was looking in the basket of the tree. The Dirt Dudes confront Bogus again, but this time, Bogus uses a vacuum cleaner to suck up the Dirt Dudes, making quick work of them. However, Ratty then confronts Bogus again and demands to know where the treasure is. When Bogus tries to explain, Ratty starts to lose patience with him. In order to save his own life, Bogus starts to make an offer with Ratty, telling him that the treasure is in a nearby room. When Ratty opens up the door, he is met with a surprise when Bogunda shows up and starts whacking him repeatedly with her purse, sending Ratty flying down the stairs, sliding across the bar counter, and finally out the door in which he came in. After that is over, Bogus congratulates Bogunda on getting rid of Ratty. However, Bogunda then gives Bogus a little whack with her purse. Third Act The next morning, the owner of the video store unlocks the door of the store, but when he comes in, he is surprised to find that all of the movie posters now have Bogus's likenesses on them. The store owner then quickly assumes that the store is infested with mice, just as Bogus peeks out from behind a nearby shelf. Bogus then puts together a getaway car (while also accidentally pulling a lion's head out from his pocket) before he starts zooming all over the store, with the store owner in hot pursuit. During the chase, Bogus's car then bumps against another video shelf, causing a lone video tape to fall off, which the store owner then slips on and crashes into more video shelves. Bogus then laughs at the store owner's misfortune before taking off again. The store owner then decides that the best way to catch Bogus is by setting out some mousetraps all over the floor. Of course, Bogus is not fooled one bit by this, so he enters the video tape of a monster movie, where he convinces a Godzilla-esque monster that he has a little job for him to do. The monster then jumps out from the video tape he came from then starts stomping on the mousetraps, rendering them useless. When that's over, Bogus then throws a T-bone steak for the monster to fetch, before he starts wondering what to do next. The store owner starts sorting out some more video tapes, when he notices a video of Bogus doing an exercise video on the TV. The store owner tries to change the channel, but no matter which channel he changes to, it still has Bogus doing the same exercise video, until he whacks the TV, causing it to turn off. The store owner thinks that he has taken care of Bogus, but he is proven wrong when he looks up on the other TV to see Bogus riding on a camel in the desert. But when the owner changes the channel again, all he gets are Bogus as a pyramid, Bogus as a sphinx, and Bogus and the camel doing exercises. He changes the channel again, only to see more likenesses of Bogus, such as Bogus as a cowboy and Bogus as a Roman Emperor. By that time, the store owner starts to lose his mind from what he's been witnessing, so he unplugs the TV. However, when the owner thinks that all of his troubles are over, he suddenly witnesses Bogus performing a rap song, with some Dirt Dudes performing backup. The store owner, now totally driven mad by Bogus, runs screaming from the store, just as Mr. Anybody comes in. Mr. Anybody comments on the store owner's rudeness before he begins looking around the store for a suitable video to take home. He finds a video tape that has Bogus's picture on it, but decides against checking it out and resumes looking for another movie. Bogus, even more determined to try to get back home, quickly jumps into a random video tape that falls off the video cart and right beside Mr. Anybody's feet. When Mr. Anybody notices the video tape, he sees it to be a Romeo and Juliet-likefilm so he decides to take this video home. Back at the Anybody residence, the family then prepares to watch the video that Mr. Anybody rented from the video store. The movie then starts playing, with Bogus acting out the role of Romeo, but it turns out that the role of Juliet is played by the Godzilla-like monster, who breathes fire on Bogus. Mr. Anybody then wonders about how Bogus does that, not realizing what he is watching, while Bogus then starts Breaking the Fourth Wall as the episode ends. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Brattus * Mr. Anybody * Ratty * Molie * Aunt Bogunda Trivia * The movies that are parodied in this episode are "The Terminator", "Gone With The Wind", "Casablanca", "Godzilla", and "Romeo and Juliet". Category:Episodes